Fifty Shades Future
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: This takes place after Jack attacks Ana in Freed. Now Jack is still at large and is ready to destroy both Christian and Ana's lives. He is ready to destroy their lives no matter what the cost. Can they catch Jack before he does something horrible to Ana? Rating it M for language to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Stay with me**_

Ana hit the ground as Jack hit her to the ground. She could feel the blood flowing from her nose and mouth. "I gave you what you asked for. I did what you wanted. Please just let us go." she asked, wiping the blood from her nose.

Jack kicked her in the ribs and she spun around, hitting the ground again, hard. "You really think that you can get away with fucking up my life!?" he yelled. Ana shook her head. "No." She whimpered.

Jack kicked her again, this time in the stomach. Ana curled up in a ball, wrapping her arm around her stomach. "Where is your precious Christian now Ana?" asked Jack. "Jack, don't, I'm.." she trailed off as he kicked her again.

"Jack, stop! You said you weren't going to kill her," said Elizabeth. Jack turned and pushed her against the car. "And she's not dead. Not yet anyway." He turned to look at the bloody Ana on the ground. "I want to have some fun with her first."

"You have the money, let her live," said Elizabeth. "Fuck the money, I don't give a shit about the money." Ana reached into her waistband and pulled the gun out. "Enough!" yelled Ana as she shot at Jack, missing him.

He turned and looked at Ana. "You bitch!" He walked toward her and he heard the sirens. He looked at Ana, barely staying awake. "This isn't over you bitch. You will be sorry." He took off running as the cops arrived.

Ana's arm dropped. She rested her hand on her stomach. She looked over at Mia as her vision blurred. _**'Blip. Christian.'**_ She lost consciousness. Mia looked over as she struggled to get free from her restraints.

"Taylor, grab Mia." ordered Christain as he rushed over to his wife. "Ana? Ana, can you hear me, baby? Stay with me, Ana. Ana." He said as he turned her over and cradled her head. "Ana, come back to me. Open your eyes for me, please baby." he begged as he tried to wake her.

Ana was rushed to the hospital, Christian right by her side as they wheeled her in the hospital. "Please be careful, she's pregnant." said Christian as he looked at his battered wife. A doctor stopped him. "Stay back Mr. Grey, let us help your wife."

Christian looked through the glass as the doors slid shut. He called his mom. Grace was on her way because of Mia. When she got there, Grace talked to the other doctors about her daughter in law's condition.

"She has bruised ribs, a hairline fracture of her skull, and a bruised stomach. But her vitals were good. And she's showing a little improvement. But it may still be some time before she wakes. We are still concerned about the injury to her stomach."

Christian's eyes widened and he was overcome with fear. He looked at the doctor. " Her stomach?" The doctor nodded. Anger filled Christian. "It looks like Mrs. Grey has been kicked in her stomach."

Suddenly the anger Christian felt was taken over by fear and worry. "The baby? Is the baby alright?" he asked, fear gripping him. The doctor nodded. "The baby is just fine." Relief filled Christian.

"However the baby was put in danger due to that injury. Mrs. Grey is lucky that it didn't end differently." Christian nodded, trying to keep his anger in check. He wanted to kill Hyde for what he did to his Ana. And he was going to make sure that he was going to pay for what he did to her.

Grace and Christian walked into Ana's room. She looked so pale and frail. She was covered in bruises. His heart broke as he looked at his bruised wife. He felt so guilty for what he did and said to her.

"I was so terrible to her mom. I said some horrible things to her. Those things that I said to her, I want to take them all back." Grace looked at her son. "Sweetheart, if there was no room in a marriage for mistakes, no marriage would last more than a week. Apologize to her and mean it, and then give her some time."

Christian nodded. "I thought she was leaving me." Grace shook her head. "Not this one." She looked at her son. "She loves you, Christian. You know that don't you?" he nodded. "Yeah, and I love her too. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her. I don't want to be without her."

Grace walked over and hugged her son tightly. "I am going to grab a little bite to eat. Do you want anything?" Christian shook his head. Grace nodded. She hugged her son tighter and let him go. She looked at her son. "If you need anything," Christian nodded. "I know. I'll call you."

Grace nodded and walked out of the room. Christian sat next to Ana's bed and gently took her hand and gave it a feather light kiss. "I love you, Anastasia. Please, we haven't had enough time. We need more time together. Our baby needs you. I need you. Please." Christian could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

He bowed his head and rested it on their joined hands and he looked back at her face. "Come on Anastasia, come back to me. Please, baby, open your eyes for me." He bowed his head and he rested it next to her leg.

Another day passed and Ana still didn't wake up. Christian stayed by her side the whole time. He refused to leave her side. Taylor stopped by the hospital to ask about Ana and give him more information concerning Hyde. He was still in the wind but they were searching for him. And they weren't going to rest until he was found.

The next day, Ana groaned and shifted in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked over as Christian rushed over. She groaned as she tried to move. "Lay still. You have a lot of injuries." Ana's eyes focused on her husband's face. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Christian, you're here." She whispered. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm here baby." She barely kept her eyes open. "Stay with me." Christian took her hand and put his lips to her hand. "No place I would rather be." He whispered. Ana fell unconscious.

 _ **Okay, let me know what you guys think. Leave a review if you like and I'll see you next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **You and me against the world**_

Ana's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, looking at her arm where an I.V. was. She tried to sit up and she instantly regretted it as pain shot through her body. She felt a warm hand push her gently back to the pillows. "Easy baby. You have a lot of injuries. Don't move." said Christian gently.

She looked over at her husband and gave him a gentle smile. She shot up, crying out in pain. Christian took her hand and sat next to her. "Easy!" He whispered harshly. "The baby? Is the baby okay?" she asked, fear gripping her voice.

Christian ran his hand down her arm. "The baby is just fine. The baby is fine. Nothing is wrong with the baby." Relief filled Ana. She looked at Christian. "Is Mia okay? Is she?" He nodded. "Mia is perfectly fine. She's safe. Thanks to you."

Ana nodded and laid back against the pillows, taking a deep breath. Christian took her hand and kissed it softly. Ana's fingers gently touched his face. "How are you feeling baby?" he asked. She sighed. "Exhausted. Sore." He nodded.

He looked back into her eyes. "Ana, I want to have this baby with you. I really do. I was just scared. I was scared that I was going to fail this baby like my birth parents failed me." Ana's heart broke for her husband.

"I just wanted your world to begin and end with me." Tears filled Ana's eyes and they fell down her face. "Christian, it does. It does, you're my whole life. I love you so much. And this baby won't change that. I love you with every ounce of my being. And nothing will ever, _**ever**_ change that."

Tears filled Christian's eyes and they fell on their clasped hands. Ana looked at her husband in shock. "Are you crying?" She reached up and she wiped the tears from his face. "I love you, Anastasia. I love you with every ounce of my being baby. I wouldn't- I _ **can't**_ live without you. I need you."

"I am so sorry for everything. For running to Elena and hurting you. For being an ass about the baby. I left you alone in this and I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please, please don't leave me." He begged as more tears filled his eyes.

"Come here." said Anastasia, scooting over just enough for her husband to sit next to her and wrap his arms gently around her. Ana took a deep breath and smelled her Christian. "I forgive you. For everything."

Christian looked down at her as she looked up. "I forgive you if you can forgive me." Christian looked at her with confusion. "For what?" Ana took a deep breath. "For making you believe that I was leaving you." Christan rested his lips on the top of her head. "Of course I forgive you, baby."

"But why didn't you just tell me what was going on? I would have helped you." Ana shook her head. "I couldn't. He said if I told anyone, he would kill Mia. I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't take the chance that Jack would kill Mia. And I couldn't put you in danger either."

Christian chuckled and kissed her head again. "You are too good for your own good." Ana smiled. She looked at Christian with a frown. "What is it?" he asked. "What happened to Jack?" She asked.

Christian sighed deeply, not saying anything. "Christian?" Ana asked, anxious. He looked at her. "He got away. Taylor and the rest of them are looking for him as we speak." Ana's heartbeat picked up, showing up on the heart monitor.

"Ana, you have to calm down. Breathe baby." Ana looked at him and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She knew that it wasn't good for Blip. She looked at Christian, tears filling her eyes.

"He's never going to stop Christian. He's going to come back. I remember that he threatened me before I lost consciousness. He's never going to stop." Sobs shook her and Christian wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"Shhh Ana, it will be okay. I promise. We are going to get him and he will never be near you and the baby again. I promise." Ana nodded as she hugged her husband, her tears soaking his chest. "Believe me when I say Jack Hyde will die before he even looks at you again." Christian said darkly.

Ana's grip tightened around him. "Don't say that Christian. You don't mean that." He looked at her and she saw the seriousness and fire in her husband's eyes, sending a chill down her spine. "I do mean that Ana."

She looked at him. "He almost killed the baby, almost killed you. And I swear to God, he ever so much as looks at you I will fucking kill him. You and this baby are my life and I will do whatever I have to to make sure that my wife and child are safe."

Ana took his hand and she locked eyes with him. "Promise me something, Christian Grey." He straightened up and looked at her. "Promise me that you won't do that unless that was absolutely necessary. You won't do anything that you don't have to. You will only use that kind of force if you must."

"Please. I couldn't bear it if I was separated from you if you had to go to prison." Christian sighed. "Promise me." Ana begged. He sighed deeply and looked back to his wife. "I promise. I won't use any unessasary force on him. I can't be away from you anymore than you can from me." She nodded.

"Thank you." She said sleepily. Christian guided her head to his chest. "You need to rest baby. Go on and get some sleep." Ana nodded and she allowed his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Her breathing evened out. Christian wrapped his arms around her, careful over her I.V. and her injuries.

He looked at his sleeping wife and his heart broke. Her face was covered in bruises and he could also see bruises and scrapes and cuts on her arms. He kissed her head as a single tear fell. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. I love you and this baby so much, Anastasia. I need you both." He whispered. He laid his head on top of her and he finally fell asleep, his hand joining hers on her stomach.

 _ **krnarreola, Tammyken, .9 Thank you all for the reviews they made me so happy to come home to after a crappy day at work. So here is Chapter 2 leave me a review if you would like, thanks guys! See you next Chapter! UsagiEvans1996**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **All I am, All I'll ever be**_

A few days later Ana was realeased on strict orders. She was to be on bedrest for the next three weeks. She wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous and she wasn't to be going back to work until she was cleared.

Ana sighed. She didn't like to be kept at home but here she was, doing the one thing that Christian wanted her to do since Jack Hyde attacked her at SIP. She changed into a pair of her jeans and one of Christian's hoodies. She was wheeled to the car and Christian picked her up and set her gently in the seat.

Christian got in next to her and Taylor drove them to Escala. Christian picked her up and carried her to the elevator. They got in. "You know that I can walk right Mr. Grey." said Ana with a smile. Christian chuckled.

"Why yes Mrs. Grey. But you are injured and I don't want you to be in anymore pain than you already are." Ana smiled and she laid her head into his chest. They walked in and Christian carried her to their bedroom.

He gently set her on the bed. "Christian?" she asked. He kneeled so he was eye level with her. "Yes, my beautiful wife?" Ana laughed. "Can we take a bath together? I want to get the grime and dirt off of me." Christian nodded.

"We can do that. Before I join you, I have to go and make a call. It's just a call to the office." he said quickly, looking at her face. "I promise. It's nothing about Hyde, or anything like that. It is just about a deal that we are close to closing." Ana nodded.

"I will go ahead and start the water." Chrisitian nodded and he gave her a kiss. She walked to the bathroom and started the water. She poured some jasmine bath oils in the water. Ana closed her eyes and smiled as the smelled the relaxing scent of Jasmine.

She walked over to the mirror and unzipped her husband's hoodie and she winced in pain as she moved her sore body. It slid down her body, revealing bruises, and cuts on her arms. She looked in the mirror and she saw all the bruises that covered her face.

"Damn." She said, leaning in the mirror as she gently poked her face with her fingers. She looked down and tears filled her eyes. There on her stomach there were two bruises covering it. Sobs shook her as she ran her hand gently across her stomach where her little Blip was.

"Jesus." She turned and there was Christian. His eyes were a mixture of anger, sadness, and guilt. Sobs shook her body. "Christian, I put our child at risk. I could have been the reason that our little Blip died! I said that decent parents always pick their children over anyone."

She took a ragged breath. "Oh my God. I'm not a decent parent." she looked at Christian." I am so sorry Christian. So sorry," She dropped to her knees as sobs shook her. Christian walked quickly over to her and took her in his arms.

"Calm down baby. You have to breathe. This isn't good for you or our Blip." Sobs continued to shake her. "Anastasia, look at me," he said, command in his voice. Ana picked her head up and looked at him.

He only did that to get her attention. "Listen to me Anastasia Grey, you are an amazing mother. You are a wonderful person. And I cannot think of a more lucky baby in this world than Blip. Blip is lucky because he has you. He has you as his mother."

"Now did you make a reckless decision in the heat of the moment? Yes, but you also saved Mia. You saved her life. If you didn't, then Mia would be dead. This isn't on you. Please, don't think for a second that you are a terrible person or mother for that matter." Ana took a few breaths.

She looked back into her husband's burning eyes. She nodded. He nodded back. "Okay, come on, we need to get you clean and in bed." Ana nodded. Christian gently picked her up and they got in the hot water, Ana resting her back against Christian's chest.

He feathered kissed across her shoulder. "Is the water helping?" She nodded. "Thank you." He looked at her. "For what?" She looked up so her eyes met his. "For being you. I don't know what I would do without you."

He kissed her softly. "Never have to know, baby. I am here for good." Ana smiled and she laid her head back on his chest. "Good. Becuase I don't want to let you go, ever." After they were done, they were getting dressed for bed.

Christian glanced over and Ana was staring in the mirror. "Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her. "How could you be okay with being in the same room with me looking like this." She said, talking about her bruised face.

"Ana, you could have scars covering your whole body and you would be beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Ana looked at Christian's reflection with a smile, tears filling her eyes.

"You can make me feel like the most important person in the world. I don't know how you do that," said Ana with a smile. Christian smiled and laid a kiss on her shoulder. "Come, we need to get you back to bed."

Ana sighed. "Fine, but can you get my iPad so we can at least watch a movie together?" Christian smiled and nodded. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Grey." Ana laughed. Ana finished getting ready and Christian went downstairs and grabbed her iPad.

He walked back to the room just as Ana sat on the bed. "So, what the hell am I going to do while you are at work?" Asked Ana. "You are going to stay here and rest like you are supposed to." said Christian with authority.

Ana sighed. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Besides, I am going to be home with you for the first week at least." Ana looked over at him. "I can't get in the way of your work." she said. He shook his head.

"Nothing is more important than your recovery. You are more important than my job." Ana smiled. She put her hand on his face. "What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Christian smiled and leaned into her touch.

"I ask myself the same question every morning I wake up next to you." Ana smiled. She took a deep breath and she looked at him. "Can we talk about something?" He nodded. "Why did you go to Elena the night I told you about Blip?"

Christian stood up and started to walk around the room. "I already told you. We just talked. I was angry and I didn't want to take my anger out on you." Ana sighed. "But you told her about our private life. And that hurts. A lot."

Christian sighed and chuckled dryly. "Elena is my friend. She has been my friend for years now." Ana nodded. "Right, the woman who abused you when you were young is a friend. Sounds great."

Christian sighed and looked at her. "Look, I don't want to argue with you, Ana. It doesn't do good for you or Blip." Ana rolled her eyes and looked at him. "We aren't going to drop this conversation because you think that it is going to be upsetting to me and Blip. We need to talk about this."

"Now why, her? Why did you go and talk to Elena about our private life?" Christian sighed and looked at her. "I already told you. Because I was scared of failing both you and the baby. And I know that I fucked up when I went over there."

"But we just talked. I told her that I wasn't ready to be a father anytime soon. And that I didn't want to be one for like the next six years." He sat next to her and took her head. "But I swear that I didn't tell her that you were pregnant."

Ana looked at him in shock. "You didn't tell her that I was pregnant?" He shook his head. "No, that is _**our**_ business about _**our**_ private life. And that wasn't my place to tell her that. And I know that I fucked up by not talking to you about it. And I am so sorry."

Ana took his hand in both of hers and looked at him. "I forgive you. I forgive you for it all." Christian smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "So can I ask you something?" Ana nodded. "Blip? Where did you come up with that?"

Ana laughed and she looked at him. "Well, when Dr. Greene first pulled it up on the ultrasound it was very small. Like a little Blip." Christian smiled and kissed her. "It's beautiful." Ana smiled.

"Come on, let's get into bed and watch a movie." said Ana. They got under the covers and they cuddled as they put on the movie. Ana very quickly falls asleep on his chest and Christian chuckled.

He kissed the top of her head and he buried his face in her hair. Her jasmine scent surrounding him as he let's sleep claim him as he wraps his wife in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Nightmares**_

 _ **"No please, don't do this," begged Ana as she backed away from Hyde. He came closer and closer, a knife in his hand. "You put me through hell, you bitch. And I am going to take everything from Christian. And the way to do that is to kill you and that kid." he said, pointing to her stomach with the knife.**_

 _ **Ana covered her stomach with her arm. "Please, don't do this. I never wanted this to happen to you. Please don't do this. Don't punish the baby." He pushed her against the wall and he pointed the knife at her stomach. "No, PLEASE! Don't do this! PLEASE!"**_

"Ana, wake up baby!" Ana shot up, panting and covered in sweat. She looked at Christian. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach as she coughed. Christian ran in and held her hair.

"You don't need to be here," said Ana, in between heaves. He gently rubbed her back. Finally, she was finished and she walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. "Are you okay?" asked Christian. She nodded.

He took a step toward her. "I could be wrong, but I don't think that was morning sickness. I think that it was the nightmare that you just had." Ana took a shaky breath. "It was Hyde. He tried to kill the baby. And it just scared me so much. I could feel his hands on me all over again."

Christian sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I know that this past week has been hard on you." She nodded. "Yeah, since that you are going back to work tomorrow." She said with a frown. He frowned.

"Do you want me to stay another week?" She shook her head. "We both agreed that we weren't going to interfere with each other's work. We made that deal. And you have already missed a week of work for me."

Christian nodded. "Fine, but I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow. I don't like really going to work." She turned and she laid her hand on his chest. "I will be fine. I will have Sawyer here. And I am not going anywhere. I don't want anyone to see me anyway. My bruises are still healing." He nodded.

"If you want to invite Kate over, you can. I know that you are going to hate being stuck in here all by yourself." Ana nodded. "I just might. It would be nice. Maybe I'll invite Mia over as well." Christian nodded.

"Come on, you need some more rest." Ana nodded. She got back into bed with her husband and wrapped her arms around him, not wanting him to leave in a matter of hours. Christian wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head.

Ana woke up to the sun shining in their room the next morning. She sat up and she looked over on Christian's side of the bed.

 _ **My Ana,**_

 _ **I didn't want to wake you because you need your rest. I will be home around two this afternoon. If anything happens, please call me. I love you so much baby, you and Blip. See you soon, Christian.**_

Ana smiled at the note and she got up. She groaned as she stood. Her stomach was still a little sore. She walked to her closet and she walked to the mirror. She pulled her shirt up and she looked at the bruises on her stomach.

They were aging a little. She was still sore and her stomach was still tender. She gently caressed her stomach. "We are going to be okay, little Blip. We will. Christian will protect us and nothing will ever happen to you as long as we both breathe." she said to her stomach.

She walked to the great room. "Hello, Mrs. Grey." She looked over to Gail. "Good afternoon, Gail. Sorry, I overslept." She shook her head. "No Mrs. Grey, it is good that you are getting your rest. told me that you were not to be disturbed."

Ana laughed. "Has the mail come yet?" Ana asked. Gail nodded. "Yes, it on the table," she said. Ana nodded. "Thank you. Would you mind making me some mac and cheese?" Gail nodded. "Coming right up." Ana smiled.

She walked over to the table. She picked up the mail and there was a letter. She opened and her heart dropped. She felt sick to her stomach. She threw the paper to the table and ran to the nearest bathroom.

She emptied the contents of her stomach. Once she was done, she crawled into the corner and she started to cry. There was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Grey? Are you alright?" asked Sawyer. "Sawyer, call Taylor. Tell him to bring Christian home." She said, her voice shaky.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ana tried to calm herself down. But sobs continued to shake her. "Mrs. Grey? Mr. Grey will be home in five minutes." Ana nodded. She sniffled and she tried to find her voice. "Thank you, Sawyer." She stood up and she wiped her eyes.

She took a few shaky breaths. She had to get it together. She needed to get a grip. This stress and this crying weren't good for the baby. She braced herself against the counter and she took a few deep breaths. She looked at herself in the mirror as she took seep breaths. A very long few minutes later the door opened. Ana turned and there was Christian.

"Ana, baby what happened?" He asked. She started to cry again. "The letter on the table." Christian walked her out to the great room. He sat her on the sofa. He walked over to the table and picked up the letter.

 _ **Ana,**_

 _ **You still think that this is over? It will never be over until you are no longer breathing. Christian owes me a life. It doesn't have to necessarily be his. And I also have heard that you are expecting. Too bad that you won't live long enough to carry the baby to term. You will be long dead before. You fucked up my life by being a little bitch tease. And you are going to pay for it. You aren't going to live much longer. And if you decide you want to hide behind your precious Christian, you aren't the only person that is close to him. I will start to kill his family the longer you hide. Their blood will be on your hands. I am waiting for you, Ana. Be ready.**_

Christian was shaking with anger. Ana could sense the anger radiating off him from her spot on the sofa. "TAYLOR!" Ana flinched at his tone of voice. "You are to find out where Jack Hyde is NOW! He needs to be found and stopped. I also want some of the others watching my family. They are to be on constant guard."

"Jack Hyde needs to be found! And figure out how he got into this building IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Taylor nodded. Christian walked over to Ana. He says next to her and took her hand. "He's never going to stop. He's never gonna let me go. And now I'm putting your family in danger as well."

"I can't do this anymore Christan. I can't keep hiding while other people you love are being put in danger. I _**can't**_." She started to breathe erratically. Christian looked at her with worry. "Hey, Ana, you need to calm down. Your heart is beating too fast." Ana couldn't calm herself down. She tried to focus on Christian.

"I can't breathe." She gasped out. Christian started to panic. He did the one thing that he could think about. He put her in his lap, putting her head to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ana, listen to me. Close your eyes and focus on my heartbeat. Just focus on that. We have to get you calmed down."

Ana closed her eyes and she focused on his heartbeat. After a few minutes, her breathing was back to normal. She looked at him. "Thank you." He nodded. "Of course." She took a few breaths.

"But this isn't going to end." He put his hands on both sides of her face. "Ana, calm down. We will get through this. This is not your fault. What is going on right now isn't on you. Hyde is to blame. And I swear it's taking everything in my power to not go out there and kill him myself."

Ana looked at him with her tear streaked face. "I want to kill him. Not only did he threaten my family. He threatened you, and Blip. And I will kill him if he comes near you. I won't lose either of you. You mean the world to me. Both of you. And I can't live if anything happened to either one of you."

Ana put her forehead to his. "You and Blip mean the world to me too. But I just couldn't stand it if he hurt someone else, worse than Mia." He looked at her. "It won't come to that. You are all going to be safe. We are going to go away from here for awhile. We are all leaving here for a while. I need to make sure that you are safe."

Ana nodded. "You will still be on bedrest but, at least you will be safe." Ana nodded. "Okay. When are we leaving?" Christian looked at her. "Tomorrow morning." Ana nodded. "We are going to get through this. And we will get through this together." Christian put his hand on her stomach. Ana smiled and put her hand on top of his. "Together."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Let me love you**_

Ana was woken up with a gentle kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "I hate to do this, but we have to get to the car." She nodded. She sat up and stretched. "Can I just stay in my pajamas? I'll put one of your sweatshirts on, and some sweatpants." He nodded. "Yeah, you can go back to bed once we get to the jet." Ana nodded.

"I didn't pack." he smiled. "Don't worry. Gail packed for you. Now, come." Ana nodded. She got up and put sweats on and joined her husband in the SUV. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

He looked at her as she napped. He was worried. She shouldn't be this tired. But with all the stress and the nightmares, he guessed that it was normal. He felt so bad. He wanted to comfort her and he wanted to take all her fear from her. But he knew that he needed to be there for her no matter what.

He would never risk losing her again. He needed her. And he also needed the baby too. He was going to protect them both no matter what. They arrived at the jet. "We are here, sir." said Taylor. Christian nodded.

He kissed Ana's forehead. She opened her eyes. "We're here. Come on. You want me to carry you?" Ana shook her head. "No, I'm okay." They got out and walked into the jet. Elliot and Kate were there.

Ana smiled. "Looking tired there, Steele." said Kate. Ana nodded. "I am going to rest in the bedroom for a bit." Kate and Elliot nodded. Christian walked with her to the bedroom. Ana collapsed on the bed. She snuggled under the blankets. "Mom, Dad, and Mia are on Mom's jet. They will meet us."

Ana nodded. She picked her head up. "Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" Christian nodded. "Of course." He kicked his shoes on and laid next to her. They laid down and faced each other.

"I'm sorry that this is happening, especially to your family." He shook his head. "You are not to blame for this. Now, stop worrying about it and get some sleep." Ana nodded. "I love you." she said sleepily. He leaned in. "And I love you." he whispered in her ear. Ana fell back asleep. Christian carefully and quietly left the room.

He joined his brother and future sister in law. "How is she?" asked Elliot. Christian took a deep breath as he sat. "She's coping. But she is very tired all the time. She's trying to make sure that I am okay. She's always making sure that everyone else is safe."

Kate chuckled. "That's Steele. That's who she is. No matter how much trouble she's in or if she's in danger, she will always make sure that everyone else around her is happy and safe. She has always been like that." Christian nodded.

"I just wish that she would lean on me more." Kate smiled warmly. "She has opened up a lot more since she met you Christian. She is probably struggling with leaning on others because she really didn't like to do that when she was younger. She's trying to though. I can see it." Christian nodded.

He looked at the window and watched as the clouds and the towns passed beneath them. He sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face. "Why don't you go and rest as well Christian. You look just as tired as Ana." said Elliot.

Suddenly a scream filled the jet. Christian jumped up and ran into the bedroom. Ana was tossing and turning. "No, please! You didn't have to to this! Christian, wake up!" Christian rushed over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Ana, wake up! Baby!" She shot up. She was covered in sweat and she was shaking.

She looked over at Christian. Tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. He picked his head up and he saw that Kate and Elliot were standing at the entrance. He nodded, signaling to them that she would be okay.

They both nodded and returned to their seats. Elliot sat down and he looked at Kate who was resting her elbows on her knees. "Baby, what are you thinking about?" She sighed deeply. "I have never heard Ana scream like that. I have never heard her cry like that. I have never seen her so scared." Elliot ran his hand up and down her back.

"I understand a little of what Christian was talking about. She's so scared and we can't do anything to help her." Elliot sighed. "We can be there for her." She turned to look at him and nodded.

"Baby, you have to calm down. Your heart is beating too fast again." Sobs continued to shake them both. "He had me. He had me and he was going to kill me." Another sob. "And he started to t-t-t-touch me again. Then he took out a knife and he ran it across my stomach." Another sob.

"He told me that y-y-y-you could keep the b-b-baby. He would c-c-cut it out and l-l-leave it for you!" Another sob. "And there you were." Christian rubbed his hand up and down her back. "And he shot you!" She sobbed harder.

She looked at him. "I can't let him do this to you! I can't let him kill you! I can't!" She was hysterical. His hands tightened slightly on her shoulders. "Ana, listen to me, you have to calm down. You're having a panic attack. You have to calm down." She continued to sob. "I can't lose you are Blip. I _**can't**_." She cried. He put her in his lap and laid her head on his chest.

"Come on, listen." She snapped out of it a little. "Listen to that. Do you hear that?" She nodded. "That is my heartbeat. I am alive. Blip is alive. We are all alive. Now you need to calm down. Just close your eyes and focus on my heartbeat."

"But-Now." He said, authority in his voice. Ana nodded against his chest. She closed her eyes. "Now I want you to take deep breaths with me." She nodded. She met him breath for breath. She was able to calm down. She closed her eyes, not able to keep them open. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. Now, do you want me to stay with you?" She nodded. "Please." He nodded. He laid her on the pillow and he got into bed with her and he laid her head back on his chest. "Okay, I'm here my love. Just try and sleep. We are all okay." She nodded. She fell back asleep. About forty five minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Kate opened the door. "We are getting ready to land." Christian nodded. He looked down. "Baby, I need you to wake up." She opened her eyes and she looked at him. "We are getting ready to land. We have to go and sit in our seats. She nodded. "Okay." She quickly got dressed. They sat in their seats.

They landed. "We're in Aspen?" asked Ana with a slight smile on her face. He nodded. They drove to Christian's house. "Would you like to go back to sleep?" asked Christian. She shook her head. "No, I want to sit with you in the room with the piano." Christian smiled and nodded.

They made their way to the room with the piano. Ana sat on the sofa as she watched her husband sit at the piano. He started a song. Ana smiled as she recognized it from the last time they were here. It was Maybe I'm amazed.

She laid her head on her arm as she watched him play. He started to sing along.

 _ **Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time**_

 _ **Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you**_

 _ **Baby, I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time**_

 _ **You hung me on a line**_

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**_

She closed her eyes as she listened to the lovely notes of the piano and her husbands lovely singing. For the first time in awhile, she felt at peace. She was safe. She was with her husband. She was far away from Jack Hyde. And she was so grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and for following this story I am so sorry for the wait everyone! Enjoy this chapter and I hope to update a lot sooner for you guys. Thanks again for your patience.

 _ **Run**_

Ana jumped awake from another nightmare. She looked over and saw that Christian was still sleeping. She took a few deep breaths and she walked to the window. She looked out at the snow covered mountain. She wanted to go out. But she knew that Christian would insist that she rested like she was supposed to.

She sighed as she looked outside. She was peaceful here. But she still had fears in the back of her mind. She still feared that Jack was out there. And she still feared for Christian, his family and Blip. Although that she wouldn't admit it to his face, she didn't care if Jack killed her, as long as they were all safe. As long as she could birth blip. That was all that mattered to her.

Christian woke up and looked over at his wife who was still looking outside. "Ana, baby are you alright?" She turned and looked at him. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. "Another nightmare?" She took a deep breath. He has been so worried about her lately.

She shook her head. "No, just couldn't sleep." Christian sighed. "Want to try and maybe lay back down? It's almost four in the morning." Ana nodded. He took her hand and lead her back to bed. She laid back down and she laid her head on his chest. "I love you." He said softly. "As I love you." said Ana.

Ana fell back asleep. She woke up alone. She looked around. "Christian?" She whispered. She went to the bathroom and she got a shower and changed. She walked down the stairs. "Did she sleep through the night?" asked Grace.

Ana stayed by the wall. "No, she was awake at four this morning. I think it was from another nightmare." Grace nodded. "We are safe here Christian. Don't worry too much about her. If you do then Ana will worry about you. Just try and enjoy the time that you have here." He nodded. "You're right. I will try to make sure that she enjoys herself."

This was the time that Ana decided to make herself known. She walked in. "Good morning Mrs. Grey." He said with a smile. She returned the smile. "Good morning, Mr. Grey." They shared a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. She nodded.

"Much better." He smiled. "Good morning Ana darling." said Grace. Ana smiled. "Good morning Grace. How are you this morning?" Grace smiled. "Good, good." They all went to the kitchen. Ana had decided to make breakfast for everyone.

"You are supposed to be resting." said Christian. Ana sighed. "Christian, I am making breakfast. It isn't stressful or strenuous. I will be just fine." He sighed and nodded. After breakfast, Christian stood up. "I have to take a call in the other room. Ros is calling me with some information at work."

They all nodded. Ana returned to the living room and she decided to watch a show. "Ana, we are all going into town to shop. Want to come?" asked Mia. She shook her head. "No, thank you Mia." She said with a slight smile.

Her bruises were healing but they were still visible. Even though she wanted to get out of the house, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. "Are you sure?" asked Mia. Ana nodded. "I'm not sure that I want to be seen just yet. I am still pretty bruised up." Mia nodded. She walked over and hugged her.

"I really am sorry." Ana shook her head. "I'm not. I was able to help you." She said with a smile. Mia returned the smile. Elliot, Kate, Mia, and Grace all left to go shopping in town. Christian returned to the living room. "Where did everyone go?"

Ana turned to look at him. "They all went shopping." He walked over and sat next to her, taking her legs to rest them in his lap. "And you didn't go? You usually want to leave and defy me." He said with a smile.

Ana shook her head. "No, not with my face looking like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. It will take one rumor to start shit that we don't need to deal with. That and I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I don't even like your family seeing me. Or you."

She looked down. "Hey," He put his finger under her chin. She looked at him. "You are beautiful no matter what. And our family understands what happened and they understand that you are going to need some time to heal. And I hope you know that I love you so much and I am so sorry for this happening to you." She looked at him.

"And I love you. I love you unconditionally just like our baby will. This baby will love both of us unconditionally. I just hope that we can live our happily ever after." He looked at her with a mix of confusion and anger.

"We will. Jack Hyde won't even look at you again. He won't do anything to you or Blip." She looked at him. "Yeah, but what about you? I can't raise this baby myself. I need you. What do you think my nightmares have been about lately?" He looked at her with shock.

"You are killed in front of me. That was the one I had on the jet. You were coming to save me and Blip. Hyde aimed the gun at you and he shot you. You dropped. It was so real. I could hear the gunshot. When I ran over to you, I could feel the blood gushing from your chest." Her voice broke.

"I can't lose you. And I can't be the reason that you or a member of your family is killed. I couldn't handle it if something like that actually happened." Tears streamed down her face. Christian wrapped her in his arms. "Nothing is going to happen to us. We are all going to get through this. We are all going to live through this and move on."

Ana nodded. Christian's hand rested on her stomach. Ana's hand joined in. "You're right. We are going to get through this," said Ana. Christian nodded. "I know that I am supposed to be on rest, but can we go for a drive? Please?" Christian sighed and nodded. "Sure."

They got changed and Christian took the SUV and they drove through the snow-covered mountains. Ana looked around. "It is beautiful here." She said, looking around. "Yeah, I never really got to come here as much as I wanted to. And I always wanted to come here alone." Ana turned and looked at him.

"You are the only woman that I ever took here. And I am so glad that you are. Because you are the one that I want to do everything with." Ana smiled. Ana looked behind them and saw a dark blue Durango. Her heartbeat raced.

"Christian, behind us." He looked in the mirror. He looked at Ana. "I'm sure that we are fine." Ana looked from Christian to the Durango. They were driving quite close to them. "Christian, something's not right." Christian sped up slightly.

"Alright, let's get Taylor on the phone." Christian called Taylor and put him on speaker.

 _ **"Sir?"**_

"Taylor, we are about 10 miles from the house, we are on Independence Pass. We are being pursued by a dark Blue Durango. How fast can you have Sawyer take my family back to the house?"

 **"Sawyer is taking them to the car now, sir."**

"Good, can you meet us? Or perhaps follow this car?"

 _ **"Yes, Sir. I have your location. I am on my way."**_

They hung up. Christian took Ana's hand in his. "We are going to be okay." She nodded. She took her other hand and she rested it on her husband. Ana's phone rang. She answered.

 _ **"Hello, Ana."**_ Her blood ran cold. She looked at Christian. He looked back at her with confusion. She out the phone on speaker.

"Jack, what the hell do you want?" she asked, her voice shaky.

 _ **"Did you really think that running to another state would protect you and your precious Christian? Please, I thought that you were smarter than that Ana."**_

She looked at Christian. _**"I can tell that you are nervous. And your husband is getting nervous. He's speeding up."**_

"Jack, what do you want!?" yelled Ana.

 _ **"I want you. I want you to pay for what you did. You are Christian fucked up my life. And you need to pay for that."**_

They looked at each other. Christian could see the growing fear in her eyes. _**"Now, either pull over, or I will make it harder for yourself and for your family."**_

Christian took the phone from his wife's shaking hand.

"Listen to me you crazy son of a bitch, you aren't going to touch my wife or my family. So you might as well give up while you can. Already the cops are coming after your sorry ass! Give up Hyde!" yelled Christian.

"Fine, you brought this on yourself." Christian looked in the mirror and the Durango speeds up. Christian reaches over to protect his wife. The Durango hits their car and they hit a guardrail and the car flipped. Ana screamed. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Nothing will keep us apart**_

Ana opened her eyes. They were flipped. She looked over at Christian. "Christian? Baby?" She asked, reaching for him. She heard footsteps. Fear gripped her as she heard shoes crunching on the glass. She saw knees by her head. And there he was. Jack Hyde. He had a crazy smile on his face.

"Hello, Ana." She struggled to get free from the seatbelt. She whimpered when she noticed that her ankle was pinned. She could feel the blood running down her ankle. She looked at Jack. "Jack, please." She begged. He smiled and he took a knife. She moved from the knife.

He took it and cut her seatbelt. She looked at him. He grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her from the car. She cried out in pain. "Jack, I'm stuck." She said. He pulled harder. She screamed in pain as he pulled her so hard that she was free. She took shaky breaths. She looked down.

Her ankle was bloody and there were deep gashes in her skin. "Come on bitch tease." She squirmed from his hold. She looked back to the car. "Christian! Please! Wake up! _ **Christian!"**_ She screamed as Jack dragged her to the car. She heard breaks squealing. She looked up. Taylor came out of the car, his gun aimed at Jack.

"Let her go! Now!" he yelled. Jack took his knife and put it to her stomach. Ana whimpered. "Please." She whispered. He looked at Taylor. "You take one more step, they both die." He said. Taylor stopped.

Ana struggled against his grip. "Taylor, please." Ana begged. Taylor put the gun down and he put his hands up. "Good, now you will not follow us. If you do, then she dies." He dragged her to the car. "No, let me go! Let me go! Please! Taylor! _**CHRISTIAN!"**_

Jack shut the door. He jumped into the car and he sped off. Taylor rushed to the overturned car. "Sir!? Sir, can you hear me!?" he yelled. He reached in and felt for a pulse. Thank God there was one. He breathed a slight sigh of relief.

Christian's eyes fluttered open. "Taylor?" he asked, barely awake. He nodded. "Don't worry sir there is an ambulance on the way." He nodded slightly. "Ana, check on Ana." He said faintly. He fell back unconscious.

Christian was rushed to the hospital. He was luckily not severely injured. He had a concussion and fractured ribs along with other scrapes and bruises. He woke up in the hospital room to his family standing in the room. Grace rushed over to him.

"Christian, thank god! We were so worried." She said, hugging her son. "I'm fine, mom. Really." He looked around the room. "Wait, where's Anastasia? Is she okay? What room is she in?" He asked, sitting up.

There wasn't a sound. He looked from his parents to his siblings. "What the hell happened? Where's Ana?" he asked, fear gripping him. Taylor entered the room. Christian looked at him. "Where is she Taylor?" his voice, shaking slightly.

"Hyde has her." He said with a frown. There was a collective gasp in the room. "How do you know that's where she is?" asked Christian, his voice shaking in anger. "Because I watched him take her."

"You _**watched**_ him take her!?" He yelled. He shot up and groaned at his sore ribs. Grace pushed him back to the bed. "Christian, easy." she said. He glared at Taylor. "You better explain yourself!" He yelled. Taylor picked up his head.

"I arrived as Hyde had cut her from the car. I drew my gun and aimed it at him. He took a knife and he put it to Mrs. Grey's stomach. I couldn't do it sir. He threatened them both. If I would have taken another step, he would have killed them both."

Anger, sadness, and guilt filled Christian. He looked at Taylor. "Then we need to go and look for her." He looked at his mother. "Can I check myself out?" She nodded. "If I make sure to tell them that you will be well taken care of." He nodded.

He got dressed and he checked himself out. He looked at Taylor. "Okay, let's go find my wife."

Ana was waken up by a slap in the face. She opened her eyes and she was in a shed. He was tied up, her arms tied above her head. Her legs were also tied up. And she was gagged. She struggled against her restraints.

"Beautiful, as always." She glared at him. He took the gag from her mouth. "Let me go Jack, please. It's not too late. You can still fix this." He slapped her across the face. "I have _**nothing**_ to fix. This is _**your**_ screw up."

"All you had to do was give it up to me. That's all you needed to do. You teased me every day and the moment I wanted you, you freaked out. And you ran to your precious Christian. And you had him fire me. You both have fucked my life up. And now I am going to fuck both of your lives up."

Jack took his knife and ran it along her body. He rested it on her stomach. Ana tried to back away from the blade. "Please, the baby is innocent in this. Please. Don't harm the baby." She begged.

He backhanded her. Ana spit out blood. "Jack, please. What will end this?" He leaned in so he was mere inches from her face. She flinched. "When you're dead." Ana took a shaky breath. He took the knife and he ran it across her collarbone, across her chest, leaving a line of blood.

Ana whimpered from the pain. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. She bowed her head. Jack laughed. "When you join Christian in death, that will be the end of this. I wonder how Christian's family is coping." She picked her head up and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" fear coursed through her. "Oh, you didn't know? Christian died in that accident."

Ana's world stopped. She wasn't able to check and see if he was still breathing. "You're lying. Christian is alive." She said, her voice breaking. Jack laughed. "Really?" he took something from his pocket and threw it on teh gorund. It hit the ground with a clang.

Ana's breath caught. It was his wedding band. And it was covered in blood. Tears filled her eyes. "No." She whispered. She went limp. She couldn't believe this. Christian was dead. And it was all her fault. If only she hadn't married him. She was the reason that he was dead.

Jack laughed. "The real fun hasn't began yet, Ana. We will start that fun soon." He said with a sick smile. He looked at her. There was no reaction. She was in shock. He laughed. "The fun will begin soon."

Ana stayed, chained to the wall. She was limp. She was numb to the pain in her raw ankle. She was numb to the wound on her chest. To the other injuries that she had. She felt nothing. Her worse fear came true. Christian Grey was dead. And it was all her fault. And that would be something that Anastasia Steele-Grey would never forgive herself for.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Fighter**_

It had been over three hours since Ana was taken. Everyone was trying to figure out a way to find Ana and get her home safe. Christian couldn't sit still. Against his mother's advice, he continued to pace the room.

Grace sat with Mia. Carrick had left to ask around to see if anyone had seen Ana. Kate was sitting with Elliot her hands in his. Tears were streaming down her face. No one made a sound. The only sound that was made was the noise of Christian's shoes on the floor and the clacking of keys from Taylor.

Christian started to wring his finger where his wedding band once was. He felt weird without the weding band. He prayed that she was okay and that Jack wasn't torturing her. He stopped and looked at Taylor.

"Anything?" he asked Taylor. Taylor shook his head. "Nothing, sir. We are doing whatever we can to find Mrs. Grey." Christian sighed angrily. "You aren't doing enough! If you were, you would have found her already!" he yelled.

Taylor remained silent as he looked on the laptop for either Hyde's car or any sign of Hyde anywhere in the vicinity. Christian continued to pace the room.

"Christian, I am sure that nothing hasn't changed since you asked him two minutes ago." Christian turned to glare at his sister. "Look, he is doing his best. You need to let him work." said Mia.

He glared at her. "You didn't see the car! You didn't see the blood! Mia, you of all people should know what Hyde is capable of! You know how fucked up he could be. You were there!" Mia nodded.

"Yes! I was there! And I was scared out of my mind. But I also remember how strong and brave Ana was! She was so brave that day! And I believe in her!" Silence filled the room.

She walked over to her brother and put her hand on his arm. "We are all worried about her. And we will find her. We just have to be patient. We can't rush this."

"The police are looking for her too. We are going to find her Christian. So please, take it easy. And stay strong. Ana needs that right now." She said. Christian sighed heavily. He sat on the sofa, resting his head in his hands.

He was so worried for Ana. He feared the worst. Why hadn't they heard from Hyde? What is he doing to her? Is she okay? Is Blip okay? So many questions swirled through his head. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt anxious. He felt guilt. He was feeling and thinking of so much. He just wanted a break.

He hissed in pain at his protesting ribs. "Christian, why don't you go and rest. You need it. Ana wasn't the only one that was in that accident. You need to recover as well." said Grace. "I will rest when Ana is back." Grace sighed at her son's stubbornness.

Christian looked at Taylor. "Please, keep looking for her." Taylor nodded. "Yes, sir. I won't stop till I find Mrs. Grey." Christian nodded. Ana opened her eyes. She was still here. She was still freezing to death in a shed.

She had hoped that this was all just a nightmare. She had hoped that when she opened her eyes that she would be in bed with Christian. That all of this was just a really bad dream. Then dread started to fill Ana.

Christian was dead. He was dead. And that was all her fault. She wouldn't blame his family if they weren't looking for her. She deserved this. She killed the love of her life. She had killed the father of her child.

She was all alone now. She would never see him again. The door creaked open. There was Jack. He walked over to her. "Are you hungry?" Ana said nothing. Hyde reached down and picked up dirt covered snow. He shoved it in her mouth.

Ana choked and coughed on the snow, spitting it out. He smiled and caressed her face. She whimpered. "Jack, you can do whatever you want to me. You got what you want. You can do whatever you want to me, just please, leave Christian's family alone. Please leave them alone and let me have my baby. Please."

Jack laughed. "You think I give a _**shit**_ about your demands? About your _**pathetic**_ husband's family? Or that _**baby**_ you have? Please." He scoffed. "I already have you Ana. You are in no position to make demands."

He slapped her across the face. She looked at him, her cheek stinging. "You will die when I say you can. And you can't stop me from destroying Christian Grey's family." Tears filled Ana's eyes. "Look at you Ana, you have nothing else to fight for. Your precious Christian is dead. Admit it Ana you have no fight left in you. You're mine." He taunted.

Ana closed her eyes, tears falling. _ **'Look at you Ana, you have nothing else to fight for. Your precious Christian is dead. Admit it Ana you have no fight left in you. You're mine.'**_ Those sentences continued to echo in her head.

Ana felt utter defeat. She couldn't fight anymore. She didn't _**want**_ to. _**'No Ana! You have to keep fighting. You have to keep going! Don't you dare give up! That's not the Anastasia Steele that I know! Come on, baby! Fight! Fight for Blip. Fight for yourself! Come on baby, FIGHT!' yelled Christian.**_

Ana's eyes flew open. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned and it was sliding down her shoulders. And Jack was making his way to the button on her jeans. Ana squirmed and she lifted her bound legs and kneed him.

He dropped to the ground, moaning. He growled at her as he stood back up. He punched her across the face. Ana's head snapped back by the sheer force of the punch. Her world went black, blood flowing from her nose. Jack laughed.

Jack took his phone out and he took a picture of Ana. He laughed as he sent the picture. The laptop pinged. Taylor looked up. "Sir, you have to see this." He said. Christian stood up and walked over.

Taylor looked away out or respect. When Christian looked at the screen, his breath caught. He felt sick to his stomach. There was his Ana, bound, bloody, and her shirt was halfway off, her bra showing, and her pants were undone and hanging loosely on her hips.

Christian was full of anger and anxiety. There was his wife. She didn't look like she could last much longer. He looked at Taylor and the look on Christian's face scared Taylor. "Taylor, you better find this son of a bitch. Cause I swear to God, I'm to kill him myself. Find my wife, NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Come back to me**_

"Christian, you don't mean that." said Grace. He turned to look at his mother. "Yes, I do. I am going to kill this son of a bitch. Ana was right! He's never going to stop! And now he's going to not only kill my wife, but he's also going to kill my unborn child! He belongs in the ground!" He screamed.

"Christian, you can't kill him. You are better than that. You have to be patient." said Mia. "Being patient has done nothing Mia! _**Nothing!**_ This is all my fault! I couldn't protect my wife and child! The only way I can do that is if I can kill this sick fuck!" He yelled. He took shaky breaths. Everyone was quiet. They all looked at Christian.

He choked on a sob. Grace walked over and she hugged her son. He hugged her tightly. Sobs shook him. Grace rubbed his back. "We are going to get through this. Together. And we are going to bring Ana and the baby home safe. Please, don't do anything rash." said Grace. They separated and Christian sat on the sofa. He rested his head in his hand, blocking his eyes. Grace sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Taylor tried to figure out where Jack sent the email from. Every time he tried, it bounced back. "Damn it," he said lowly. Grace walked into the room where Taylor was working. "How is Mr. Grey?" asked Taylor.

Grace sighed deeply. "He's a mess. I gave him a mild sedative. His anger is clouding his judgment. It's not strong. He just needs to rest a little bit. It should wear off in about an hour." Taylor nodded.

"Every time I get close to figuring out where this email is from, it bounces back. If I can break through this, I can figure out where Mrs. Grey is." Grace nodded. "I will leave you to it, then." Taylor nodded. Grace walked back to the living room where Christian was laying on the sofa.

Mia walked over to her mother. "Did you have to sedate him?" Grace nodded. "A bit. His anger scared me, slightly." Mia nodded. "Me, too. He loves Ana so much. And I can't imagine what he's feeling. I can't imagine the emotions he's feeling."

Grace nodded. "He's scared for her. For both of them. He needs Ana in his life. And if something serious happens to her, he will never forgive himself and we will lose him again. Maybe for good this time." Mia laid her head on her shoulder.

"I hope not. We just got this Christian. We need him to stay." Grace nodded. "I agree." They sat in the living room. Another hour passed. Christian came to. He sat up. Grace was covering a sleeping Mia. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry darling. It was all I could think of. You were so angry. And your anger would have clouded your judgment. And I will be honest, you scared us. We didn't know if you would have actually done it."

Christian rested against the arm of the sofa. "I would have. I was so overcome with anger that I couldn't control it. I am so worried about Ana and the baby that I can't focus. I can't erase the horrible feeling in my stomach."

Grace walked over to him and sat next to him. "We understand that you are worried about Ana and the child. We do. But you have to try and stay strong. Ana is going to need you strong. She can't have you scared and angry. She is going to need you Christian. And you are going to need to be there." He nodded.

He looked at her. "I am sorry for the language and the outburst. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'm just on edge. But you are right. I need to let go of the anger for now and be the strength that Ana needs." Grace nodded.

"Got it!" yelled Taylor. He came rushing in. "I finally got through! I figured out where Hyde is located!" Christian jumped up, stumbling. Taylor steadied him. "Where?" He asked, looking at Taylor.

Taylor was hesitant. "Please Taylor. Tell me. I just want to get my wife." Taylor nodded. "They are located in the mountains, here," he said, pointing to the map. Christian nodded. "I have notified the police, and they are going to meet us there."

Christian nodded. He grabbed his jacket. They rushed to the car and to the location. Christian prayed that his Ana was okay. Ana screamed again as Jack ran the knife across her chest, from collarbone to collarbone, leaving more blood.

"Please. Please, Jack." She begged. He ran the knife from the center of her chest across her stomach, leaving a trail of blood behind. "Please, don't hurt the baby." she asked, she felt lightheaded.

Jack grabbed her mouth and leaned in to kiss her. The door burst open. In came Taylor, gun drawn, Sawyer behind, also with a gun drawn. Jack smiled. He dropped the knife. "Now, what did I say would happen if you followed me?" he asked, putting his finger to his lips, pretending to think.

"Oh, that's right. She died." He reached into his jacket and he aimed the gun at Ana's head. "Drop it! Drop the gun! DROP IT!" yelled Taylor. Jack cocked the gun. A shot ran out. Hyde dropped to the ground, clutching his leg.

Taylor rushed over, kicking the gun out of Jack's reach. Christian rushed over to Ana. He took a knife out and he cut her down. He laid her down on the ground, her head cradled. "Ana, baby? Can you hear me? Baby?" he asked, trying to wake her up.

She barely opened her eyes. She looked at Christian. "Heaven." She said lowly. She went limp. "Baby! Ana, come on, wake up! Stay with me!" He begged. "Dumb bitch just won't die." said Jack.

Christian turned and glared at Jack. He looked over and there was his gun. He reached for it. "Mr. Grey!" yelled Taylor. He stood up. Christian cocked the gun and aimed it at Jack. He laughed.

"You don't have the balls, Grey. You won't kill me." He straightened his arm, putting the gun closer to Hyde. "Mr. Grey, don't do anything stupid. You have Mrs. Grey. Leave it at that. Don't do this. Mrs. Grey needs you. Your child needs you. Don't throw your life away for this piece of garbage." said Taylor.

Christian's hand shook as he looked at the man that almost killed his wife and child. He felt such anger for this man. Christian stopped when he felt a slight tug on his jacket. He looked over and Ana's eyes were fluttering open. "Please, help me." She said, faintly. She was in and out of consciousness. Christian's focus went back to Ana.

Taylor walked over and took the gun from Christian. They could hear the sirens of the police and the ambulance. "The ambulance is almost here, baby. We are going to get you out of here. You and Blip are going to be just fine. We are going to get you out of here." Christian shrugged out of his jacket and draped across her pale, cold form. "Hold on baby, please, don't stop fighting. Please keep fighting." He whispered in her ear.


End file.
